Hoildays can kill!
by may uzumaki
Summary: Team 7 is board, Pein is almost driven insane by the Akatsuki. The result? Kakashi and Pein rent out a nice little cottage to stay in by the beach. Something must go wrong, so of course something does. Several things.
1. Chapter 1

I finally finished my Pokemon and Naruto multi-chapters so now I'm posting this.

This fic has the Akatsuki and Team 7 being funny and not being enemies. If you don't like either of those then please press the back button. There are no real pairings, only possible hints if you're properly looking for them. So no proper romance. There's also swearing.

If you're fine with that, then please continue!

* * *

Sasuke was board. Sakura was board. Naruto was dying of it. Kakashi was beginning to realise that he couldn't keep having his team be ninjas if they were almost dead they were so board. Just the other week, Naruto had employed Deidara to make something happen. The result was that the roof was blown off the Hokage's tower. Naruto still avoided Tsunade because it had rained heavily that night when a lot of people had been working overtime and Deidara hadn't been seen by anyone in the last week. So that was when Kakashi started to plan. He decided to take his team on holiday.

His first shot at suggesting a holiday was going hiking. Sakura protested at once. Going hiking was alright but camping out with three boys, one of whom was much older than her, wasn't her idea of fun. So Kakashi was back to the drawing board.

And came up with a skiing trip.

"Are you joking? If me and Sasuke fight, or Sasuke makes even a small fireball it will cause an avalanche! No one from Konoha will be allowed back! Plus mountains covered in snow don't have any plants, I wouldn't really enjoy it," Naruto yelled.

So the skiing trip was destroyed. For his next idea Kakashi came up with a history trip. In other words, a trip to the Uchiha compound (yes I know he's aiming high). The second he suggested the idea Naruto used Rasengan, Sasuke used Chidori, and Sakura let loose a punch. A second he dodged them all the idea was thrown in the bin. But then Kakashi found something. After surfing the Internet for three hours straight (he has that kind of free time) he found a cottage by the seaside. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms and of course a great view of the seaside. It also came with a beach hut. Of course there was the downside that you would have to share with another group but so what? No one had booked it. Sakura looked at it and the prices and was pleased, Naruto was happy and Sasuke nodded his approval. So the idea was though! Naruto was so happy he went out and brought a hundred floaty toys, and managed to claim a speedboat and four jet skis. He wouldn't tell anyone where he had got them but it was on the news the next day. A large company's main shop had been blown up just as someone had driven away with a speedboat and four jet skis. Sasuke managed to be less dramatic, securing snorkels and deckchairs. Sakura brought an endless amount of sun cream and a volleyball with a net. After negating with Tsunade from a safe distance Kakashi managed to rent a nice car. After a lot of packing and yelling everyone was in the car and they set off.

"89 bottles, standing on a wall, 89 bottles, standing on a wall. Take one, pass it round and you have 88 bottles..." Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi sang, whist Sasuke withered.

"Save me!" he yelled. "SOS, sole Uchiha survivor in danger here, murder happening! Help!"

Whist this was going on, the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein was standing in a towel, trying to get Deidara to come out of hiding and attempting to sort out a vacation. Why was he standing in a towel you ask? Well he had been trying to coax Deidara out of hiding for the last week. Which meant he hadn't had a bath or shower in a week. Because he was now stretched to the limit of his patience, smelt really bad and had realised that someone was going to be driven insane if they didn't do something relaxing, he had remembered a holiday cottage he had gone to as boy. He had looked it up and had rented it out. So far he hadn't told anyone he had rented it out but that was very low down on his list of "to do things". He had then run a bath and had just taken off his clothes and turned the water off when the phone rang. After everyone in the lair had yelled simultaneously for someone else to get it, Pein had sighed and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself before going and answering the phone. On his way to the phone Kisame had run up to him and told him that Deidara was running away so he would never be found, which Pein thought was a bit drastic. So Pein had yelled for Sasori and Kisame to go and find Deidara. When Sasori had refused, Pein had yelled for someone to go and "convince" him. As this was the Akatsuki, no one rushed forward.

So when Pein answered the phone, he was still yelling at his...well frankly nothing could describe how absolutely terribly the Akatsuki cooperated, organisation, causing the caller (who happened to be the renter of the cottage) to almost hang up. He had been swapping between the jobs of shouting at his organisation and talking to the renter for the last ten minutes. Now that he had finally said goodbye to the renter, he was actually offering money to Kakuzu to help him and Konan (who had helpfully started yelling at the Akatsuki so Pein could speak on the phone). After another twenty minutes, in which Pein had lost what was left of his sanity, a search party for Deidara was formed, and other people were dispatched to buy things you might want on the beach. Only then was Pein allowed to get into his now stone cold bath. He sighed and had a shower that was slightly warmer.

"This sure is a nice place Kakashi sensei," Naruto said, staring at the cottage.

"It sure is. Let's go inside," Sakura said. The cottage was fantastic. It was clean and spacious, a rare thing.

"Right," Kakashi said. "Who wants each room?" They had just finished looking around upstairs, and had been surprised to find out how nice it was.

"I want that room there," Sakura said, flinging her bags carelessly into a room.

"I want a room as far away from him as possible!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled together, pointing at each other.

"Nope. You two have to share a room as there are only three rooms. Sakura has to have her own room because she's a girl, and I get my own room because I found this place and I'm the sensei," Kakashi explained. So Sasuke and Naruto were dispatched rather grumpily to a room with two separate beds.

* * *

I'm gonna post the next two chapters of this tomorrow, then I'm going to upload the chapters every Monday and Friday. I have a six chapters typed up and everything else ready, so there shouldn't be any long breaks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why? Why are we going on holiday? Don't you remember the last time we went on holiday? We met Kisame's family and Deidara's cousin. Zetsu spent the holiday attempting to turn the Hoshigaki family into sushi, and Deidara's cousin kicked us out when Sasori and Deidara started arguing about art and Deidara nearly blew us up!" Hidan yelled, his voice getting higher and higher the more he ranted.

"We're going Hidan. Now shut up and go and pack before I give your pay check, which is higher this week because we recently got a load more money, to Kakuzu," Pein threatened.

"So..."

"Kakuzu!"

"I'll be packing."

Pein sighed with relief as Hidan disappeared. Now he had to get his entire organization to the cottage, with all of them in one piece. Why on earth had he ever founded this organization? And who knew planning a vacation would be so complicated. Everyone except him, Konan and Tobi had been completely against going to the cottage. There had been a number of sabotage attempts but so far none of them had worked.

Hidan had claimed that the vacation fell on the extremely important holiday, "Salt in your wounds". After Pein had calmly asked for evidence of this holiday, it had turned out it was held the month before. And that it had been scrawled on a five year old calendar with a pen that's ink apparently didn't dry after five years, you had to wait ten years. Pein had raised an eyebrow and pointed at the door.

Deidara and Sasori had claimed that they were both working on their art when a puppet's hand had _accidentally _slipped and knocked one very explosive thing into another. The result? An explosion that Deidara looked incredibly happy about. They had then claimed that it was impossible for them to go on holiday as they needed money to repair. Pein however had dryly said "I'll take it out of your pay check" before walking away, leaving poor Sasori and Deidara to be glared at by the rest of the Akatsuki, minus Konan and Tobi.

Zetsu had threatened to eat everything, until Pein had produced a bottle of weed killer and gone out into the garden with it. Needless to say Zetsu had disappeared very quickly.

Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame had all teamed up. First, Kakuzu had gone over the cost and produced a list of ideas that were cheaper (aka, not going anywhere). Once that had failed, Itachi had come in and threatened to set Pein on fire with Amatersu. Pein had gone and fetched a hose, before attacking Itachi and Kakuzu with it. After that, Kisame had got down on his knees and begged. After Pein had read all the Harry Potter books, he dragged the still begging Kisame out of his office.

Then they had all desperately gone to plan...E, which consisted of a puppet _accidentally _almost falling on top of Pein (he used a basic fire technique and sent it up in flames) followed by Hidan running up to him and saying that Deidara was about to blow him up, just as a large explosion happened, which Pein barely dodged, which just happened to knock Hidan towards Pein, whist holding his scythe with the blades facing Pein (Pein had proceeded to kick Hidan into Deidara, who was looking to see if the strategy had worked). Then Zetsu had run up to him with several plants, saying that Pein simply must save them, as they were his newest poisonous plants, whist trying to stuff the plants into Pein's face (Pein had produced some weed killer and sprayed the plants). Kakuzu attempted to beat Pein up (Pein merely found some fake money and proceeded to tear it up, reducing Kakuzu to tears), and Itachi and Kisame had attempted to trap him in a genjutsu and half-drown him (Pein started eating sushi, completely destroying Kisame, and read a book, thus avoiding Itachi's eyes).

He picked up a large, rather menacing looking mallet. If a fight, however big, broke out or someone refused to do something, it would be very useful...

* * *

It's hard to say who's more evil, Pein or the others...next chapter will be up today!


	3. Chapter 3

I've no idea where this came from but it was fun to write.  


* * *

Poor Kakashi also had problems. It was dinner time at the cottage and they could only cook one thing, because it would just be stupid to cook four different things. This was the problem.

Naruto wanted ramen.

Sasuke wanted udon.

Sakura wanted any kind of soup.

And he, Kakashi wanted stir-fry.

You can see the chaos that insured in your mind. Naruto was dodging large fireballs, and Sasuke was dodging clones. Sakura was trying to knock everyone out and Kakashi was dodging everything and trying to think of a way to solve the problem. Then, finally, he had an idea.

"Stop! I have a way to solve this!"

Team 7 stopped and looked at him, obviously expecting something good.

"A race!" Kakashi yelled.

"No!" was the answer. Kakashi thought for a moment before holding his fist out in front of him.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors tournament!" he yelled.

Team 7 was lined up and ready to race a second later. After sighing Kakashi went and joined them.

"We race to the beach," he said. "The second this kunai (he took one out) hits that tree (he pointed) we start." The others nodded and Kakashi threw the kunai at the tree. It landed and they sprinted off. Naruto made some clones which jumped on Kakashi and held him down. Sakura quickly punched the ground and broke it, letting her take the lead, only for her to fall to the ground in order to avoid a fireball. Naruto and Sasuke ran on ahead, both sending jutsu at each other.

"Udon!"

"Ramen!"

"Udon!"

"Ramen!"

They screamed at each other as they raced to the beach.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Eh?" Naruto and Sasuke both said.

"We will have stir-fry! Pakkun! Get 'em!" Kakashi screamed. The small dog leapt out of nowhere, tripped Sasuke and bit Naruto's leg. They both made appropriate noises as they went down and Kakashi ran ahead. Sasuke made to get up, but then Sakura appeared and jumped on him, causing the raven haired boy to exhale and collapse as she sprinted after Kakashi. Naruto then attempted to get up only for Pakkun to bite him again. He yelled in pain and sank to the ground. Ten seconds later Kakashi and Sakura returned.

"I won," Kakashi said. "Pakkun you can go now. Thanks for your help..."

"You're welcome," the dog said as he disappeared. Naruto and Sasuke got up and started to stagger back to the cottage.

* * *

Ah, poor Naruto and Sasuke. O.K, from now on I'm going to put chapters up every Monday and Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

I somehow managed to remember to post this chapter, even through I felt terrible on Tuesday and Wednesday, and feel too tired to do anything today. My half term has been wreaked by a stupid cold that I got, it's so unfair...

* * *

Pein had hired two cars and everyone was currently in them. Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi and Pein were in one car and Sasori was providing the travel entertainment by making a clone of himself. The clone, who wasn't in Hiroko, was singing at a higher pitch then the real Sasori, who was in Hiroko, and therefore had a much deeper voice. The song they were singing was the same one Team 7 had sung, with a few added words. In other words, 100 beer bottles. After they had reached 80 beer bottles, Itachi had joined in along with Deidara. When Kisame had questioned this they had both said they had wanted a beer.

In the other car Zetsu was providing entertainment by singing the exact same song in harmony with himself.

"Does this obey any laws?" Hidan asked, a look of amazement on his face.

"We do have some very talented people in this organization," Konan said.

"You mean freaks," Hidan said.

"You're one to talk Hidan," Kakuzu said, stirring from his sleep. Hidan gave him the finger just as Tobi pointed out the window and cried out.

"I can see the sea!"

This statement caused everyone to crowd around the small window including Hidan, who for some completely insane reason was driving the car. Don't ask why, he just ended up behind the wheel instead of Konan. With a frantic shout of, "Hidan!" the car swerved and ended up in a ditch. With a loud crash the car flipped on to its side and everyone crashed into what was now the floor of the car. The luggage ended up on top of them and darkness fell over the group.

Meanwhile, the other group had arrived at the cottage and were unpacking.

"I don't see the other car," Deidara said, sounding worried.

"Hidan is probably performing some ritual and they had to stop for it. He better not get blood on that car, I'm only renting," Pein said, the second part much quieter then the first.

"Yeah. If we just wait for half an hour I'm sure they should turn up," Kisame said, from behind the large amount of luggage he was carrying. "God damnit how much did you put in these bags Itachi?" he asked.

"Only one of those bags is mine," Itachi said. "The others belong to Pein and Deidara. You can tell by the large clay bird drawn on to one of them and the studs on the other."

"Pein why did you put studs on the bag? It hurts..."

"It was on sale and Kakuzu was a hundred meters behind me," Pein explained. "What happened to your bag Kisame?"

"I've got it," Sasori said, holding out a bag with a dolphin drawn on it.

"The same excuse as Pein," Kisame said, when everyone stared at him. "It was only two quid."

"I can see why," Sasori said, looking at the hideous thing that could barely be called a dolphin. "It looks like a five year old drew it. With their mouth. Whist spinning round and round."

"You're one to talk," Kisame said. "You have a bright pink princess puppet on yours!"

"Alright, alright, break it up," Pein said, getting between the two men, who both looked ready to kill each other.

_Back with the others…._

"Is everyone alright?" Tobi yelled. His voice was muffled heavily by the luggage but everyone heard him.

"I'm as good as a plant man being squashed by luggage can be!" Zetsu said.

"Same but without the plant bit," muttered Kakuzu.

"My fucking head hurts like hell but I'm alright!" Hidan yelled. Then they all waited for Konan. When she didn't yell everyone got worried.

"Konan!" Hidan yelled.

"Konan!" Zetsu yelled.

"Konan!" Tobi yelled.

"Konan!" Kakuzu yelled. When she didn't answer action was taken.

"Right everyone needs to find their way out of this car! Go up!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Yeah slight problem with that. I think I'm upside down," Hidan said. Kakuzu sighed and outlined Plan B.

"Right scrap that. Try and find someone to work with and then work with them to get out," he said.

Chaos insured half a minute later of course.

"Tobi found someone!"

"Tobi! Don't fucking grab me like that! Take your hand away from there! Grab me anywhere but there! Hey I found someone! That's odd the person feels...spiky."

CHOMP!

"Oh fuck! Zetsu! Gimme my hand!" Hidan yelled.

"Sorry! Old habit!"

"It feels like we're sinking," Kakuzu said slowly. "I can feel us sinking."

"The light! I can see light!" Zetsu suddenly yelled. Luggage was quickly pulled off of them and they were faced with...

"Konan? What the fuck?" Hidan exclaimed.

"How the hell did you get out?" Kakuzu asked.

"I only had two small bags on top of me. It was easy to get out," Konan said.

"But how come you didn't answer when we yelled?" Hidan asked.

"I couldn't hear you because of all the luggage," Konan said.

"Right that's all very nice to hear but can you help me and Tobi get the luggage? Kakuzu was right, we're sinking fast," Zetsu said, helping Tobi pick up bags. It was true, the car had managed to successfully land in a bog. So everyone picked up a bag or two and flung them on the dry safe land. Once the car was clean of bags, the five considered what to do next. There was a long branch that reached out across the bog and that they could climb along to save themselves.

"Is it just me or does this resemble a scene from "Starstruck"? Tobi asked.

"I think it's me as well. Even the car's the same, except it isn't pink. Kakuzu named it Petunia though," Hidan muttered. "Wait, does this mean we fall in the bog?"

"If we don't get on to that branch we will all end up in the bog whatever happens," Konan yelled. "Someone get on it now!"

"You know what you just said isn't true. If, for some strange reason the bog suddenly disappeared, we wouldn't end up in the bog," Hidan said. Kakuzu stared at him like he was mad.

"Hidan there's a time and place to say something vaguely intelligent!" he yelled.

"Someone just get on the stupid branch!" Konan yelled. After a brief moment of silence all eyes turned to Konan, who sighed as she climbed on to the branch. The car suddenly sank about a foot and frantically Zetsu turned to Hidan.

"Get on the branch! We need to get off this car!" he yelled. Hidan only had time to mutter a "wha...?" before Zetsu and Tobi picked him up and quite literally threw him on to branch. He grabbed the branch and survived half a minute of trying to cling on to the branch like a drunken cat and nearly falling off. He didn't fall of in the end, but his actions made the branch shake uncontrollably. So Konan, who was half way along at this point, fell quite spectacularly into the bog. She coughed, sputtered and thrashed around, before sinking beneath the surface.

"Oh my God!" Tobi yelled. "Hidan, you have to save Konan!" Hidan nodded and half crawled, half walked, but mostly crawled, along the branch. He reached the spot where Konan had fallen in and looked at the bog with a pleading look, as if he was trying to say, "Please turn into crystal clean water". When the bog didn't turn into crystal clean water, Hidan rolled up his sleeve and took a dramatic deep breath, and plunged his arm into the bog. He rummaged around then brought his arm up. He was holding a boot. He tossed it to the side, and then put his hand in again. Over the time of half a minute, he had brought up:

A laptop

A fishing rod

Half a lamppost

A sign for Suna ("isn't Suna a thousand miles away or something?" Kakuzu said)

A copse (which Hidan threw back)

And loads of fridge doors.

After finding fridge door number 21 Kakuzu stopped Hidan.

"This is ridicules! Throw me that fishing rod!" he yelled. Hidan did so and Kakuzu caught it. He flung the line around his partner.

"Jump in!"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Jump in now!"

"Hell no!"

Kakuzu growled and yanked on the fishing rod and Hidan disappeared underneath the surface of the bog. The line moved around from side to side, rather like a fish that is caught but refuses to be reeled in, but eventually stopped. Kakuzu felt Hidan tug on the line and he reeled him in. An arm broke the surface of the bog like a zombie. It grabbed the branch and heaved, Hidan and Konan breaking free of the bog's grasp. Hidan wrapped one arm around the branch and took a deep breath. Then the bog tugged on them, and both of them were pulled under, taken by surprise. This turn of events took Kakuzu completely by surprise. He was pulled forward and crashed into the bog and started to sink. Zetsu yanked him up, but Tobi had run over to him, and had fallen and been sent flying towards Zetsu. His feet crashed into Zetsu's legs. Zetsu promptly fell into the bog. He grabbed on to Tobi's feet in an attempt to stay on the car, but only managed to pull Tobi into the bog. Kakuzu at this point managed to climb out and he pulled Zetsu and Tobi out of the bog. Hidan reappeared with Konan then, who seemed to be awake, and he pulled both of them out. They managed to crawl to dry land and the others followed. Just as Zetsu, the last one to get one to get off of the car, got to dry land, the bog swallowed the car.

"Hidan! You killed Petunia (1)!" Konan yelled at her saviour, after she had got her breath back. To answer, Hidan turned away and proceeded to throw up half of the bog. Once he was done puking up whatever you find in a bog and (which much to everyone's disgust included a dead fish with leeches living in it) and whatever a bog is made up of, Kakuzu asked a very sensible question.

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

Konan answered. "We're going to walk there. It's only a few miles..." her voice got weaker as she thought about the walk. Sighing, everyone picked up a bag or two and started to walk.

* * *

I've been writing a draft for this for ages, when I wrote this chapter Starstruck had aired the night before and I had seen it. The only scene that stuck in my mind was when the car got stuck in the bog, hence this.

(1) You killed Petunia!-my favorite line in the movie (that's so weird)


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter's kind of short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!

* * *

It was pitch black and almost midnight when five dirty, muddy, tired, smelly and fairy annoyed Akatsuki arrived at the cottage. Zetsu knocked on the door, bog dripping off his arm as he did so and appearing on the door. A worried looking Pein answered it. His eyes widened comically as he looked at them.

"Where the hell have you been? We all thought you had to stop so Hidan could do some ritual or something but why are you..." he struggled to think of the words, "like that?"

"Tobi saw the stupid sea and everyone, including Hidan, who for some stupid reason was driving..."

"Why was _Hidan_ driving of all things?" Pein exclaimed.

"Don't ask why, he just ended up behind the wheel instead of Konan, who can actually drive fairy sensibly and safely. Anyway, everyone crowded round Hidan, causing Hidan to let go of the wheel, thus sending us flying into a ditch where me and the other guys got buried by luggage, but because Konan only had two bags on top of her she easily got free, and then she saved us, and then we found out that when we had flown in to the ditch we had landed in a bog that was slowly sucking Petunia, the car, Kakuzu named it, down, along with us, so we flung the luggage on to dry land, and Konan climbed along this long branch to get to dry land, but then the car sank about a foot, and me and Tobi threw Hidan on to the branch, causing it to shake, causing Konan to fall in and be swallowed by the bog, so Tobi yelled at Hidan to save her, so Hidan stuck his hand in the bog and brought up a laptop, a fishing rod, half a lamppost, a sign for Suna, a copse, which Hidan threw back and loads of fridge doors, and after finding fridge door number 21 Kakuzu got the fishing rod and wound it around Hidan before yanking him in and after a while Hidan came up with Konan, but then the bog dragged them back down, and Kakuzu got pulled in as well, and when me and Tobi tried to help him we fell in, and then Kakuzu managed to get back on to Petunia, and Hidan dragged Konan on to the branch and they made their way on to dry land, and Kakuzu pulled me and Tobi up, and then we climbed on to dry land, and then Petunia was lost forever, and then Hidan puked up half the bog and a dead fish with leeches living in it, and we picked up the bags and walked several miles to get here," Zetsu explained. The others stared at him.

"That was a fantastic run on sentence, more than seven lines," Pein said. Then he turned and yelled, "Kisame! You can turn the water on now!" Then he turned back and slammed the door. Before Hidan even opened his mouth to swear, a torrent of water was released over them. After half a minute the torrent ceased, and everyone looked up to see the grinning faces of Deidara, Sasori, who was holding a large hose, Itachi, Kisame and Pein.

"Sorry guys!" Deidara yelled. "But we could smell you from the other side of the house, if you come in before you smell slightly better we're going to need gas masks! Here's the soap!" he yelled, tossing five bars of soap on to the people below. The second Hidan swore because a bar of soap hit him in the face, Kisame turned the water on again. After five minutes the five very wet Akatsuki were finally allowed in the house, after ten minutes of drying off in the cold of course.

As the wet Akatsuki walked in Sasori was pushed out of the bathroom to show where the wet Akatsuki were they would sleep. He seemed like the logical choice, although he had protested and demanded ten rounds of rock, paper, scissors with the others, which he had all lost. He was the one closest to complete immortality out of Itachi, Pein, Kisame, Deidara and him, and they weren't that many grudges against him. However, five very annoyed Akatsuki against one, not that annoyed Akatsuki wasn't fantastic odds, so he took the Third Kazekage to defend himself as he led the others to their rooms. After they had fallen asleep, Sasori and the others went to their rooms and fell asleep. This is who ended up in what room:

Room 1-Itachi, Kisame and Sasori

Room 2- Konan (she's a girl so she gets her own room)

Room 3-Zetsu, Pein and Kakuzu

Room 4-Deidara, Tobi and Hidan (despite being angry, Tobi was visibly scared when he found this out and instantly grabbed the bed closest to the door)

* * *

Don't ask why the rooms are like that, I don't really have anything planned for the characters in them so they don't need to be thought about too much unless I suddenly decide to write about something to do with that.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for not updating on Friday! My Internet died on me and because I was in London all evening and really tired when I got back I didn't update! And then my Internet was only up for about two hours this weekend! So sorry!

_Note-there is some Sasuke bashing in this chapter, so for those who don't like that then you may want to wait until Friday, because chapter 7 won't make much sense if you don't read this. If you wait till Friday you'll skip the Sasuke bashing and understand this story._

* * *

"Hey! We have neighbours!" Naruto exclaimed the next morning as he finished his scrambled eggs and glanced out of the window. A large bright red car was in the drive way that defiantly didn't belong to them.

"We should go and meet them," Kakashi said as he finished his large breakfast of egg, toast, tomatoes, bacon and coffee.

"Agreed," Sasuke, the loser of the rock, paper, scissors game used to decide who would do the washing up, said. He was staring at the pile of things Kakashi had used to just cook his breakfast, which was closer to the ceiling than the floor.

"It's something to do," Sakura said, slipping her shoes on. So that was how Team 7 ended up knocking on their neighbours' door. After half a minute a grey haired man came to the door. It looked like he might possibly have a hangover. His hair was unloved, messy. His eyes were half shut and were struggling to take everything in. He looked like he had had less than an hour's sleep. He glazed blearily at them before running a hand though his hair in an attempt to sort it out. Once he had done so Team 7's eyes widened. The man saw their expressions and took a proper look at them, then at the exact same moment everyone raised an arm and yelled, "YOU!"

"'sstupidlittlebrother'shere!" Hidan bellowed, recovering first. (Pein Konoha ninjas are here what the hell are we going to do Itachi's stupid little brother's here!)

"Itachi is here? Lemme me at him I must kill him!" Sasuke yelled.

"No! Bad Sasuke, no killing Itachi!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, grabbing hold of their teammate.

"How did he pick out Itachi's name from that?" Kakashi muttered. At this point Pein appeared, looking about as annoyed as a tired leader of an evil organisation woken up by one of his minions screaming could.

"What are you yelling about Hidan? Something about...oh..." he trailed off as he saw Team 7. A very long silence followed. Naturally either Hidan or Naruto had to break the silence, so naturally one of them did.

"Is Deidara there? I still owe him some money for blowing up the tower last week," Naruto said, taking a few notes out of his pocket. Kakuzu suddenly appeared. "Where's the money?" he asked. Pein sighed.

"Leave it or your paycheck suffers," he said flatly. Kakuzu left as suddenly as he had come. Pein turned back to the Konoha ninjas.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We could ask you the same question," Kakashi answered.

"We needed a vacation before someone went insane because of the other nine members of the Akatsuki," Pein explained.

"That's like us, sort of. We were all dying of boredom back in Konoha, we haven't been on a mission in ages, so Kakashi sensei brought us here," Naruto said. He hesitated. "So how is this going to work? I mean, Sasuke is less than fifty meters away from Itachi, and aren't we meant to be mortal enemies?"

"We're on vacation, we aren't enemies until we get back home!" someone bellowed from upstairs. Oddly nobody upstairs yelled at them, something Team 7 had been expecting.

"That's how it's gonna work," Hidan muttered, slowly walking backwards and out of sight. He reappeared ten seconds later.

"Konan's gone back to bed," he said, looking and sounding like a child who had everything to be thankful for and was thankful.

"Oh thank God, Jashin and heaven!" Pein yelled, but very quietly. He then turned and said "goodbye" before shutting the door.

"Well this proves to be interesting…" Sakura said.

It was thought that the Akatsuki and Team 7 would leave each other well alone, but something happened that broke the ice and brought them together as friends.

That night Naruto grabbed a torch, turned it on, and creepily illuminated his face.

"Have you ever wondered what's underneath it?" he asked. Sasuke punched him on the head promptly and yelled, "idiot, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kakashi sensei and his mask of course," was the answer. "We've never seen what's underneath it. And now that he's asleep don't you think…?"

"No idiot!" Sasuke yelled.

_At the exact same time that this was going on…_

That night Deidara grabbed a torch, turned it on, and creepily illuminated his face.

"Have you ever wondered what's underneath it?" he asked. Itachi punched him on the head promptly and yelled, "idiot, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kakuzu and his mask of course," was the answer. "We've never seen what's underneath it. Well we have but those threads always obstruct the entire view! And now that he's asleep don't you think…?"

"No idiot!" Itachi yelled.

But just after the Uchiha brothers had finished speaking the idea of seeing what was under the masks sank into everyone's minds.

"Let's do it," everyone minus Pein, Konan, (because they were sleeping) Kakashi and Kakuzu said.

So in Team 7's part of the cottage Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura crept upstairs, They very, very slowly opened the door to Kakashi's room, having learnt earlier that it creaked if you opened it too quickly. It was then that they ran into a problem. The Akatsuki had been doing the exact same thing at the exact same time and also had this problem. Both Kakashi and Kakuzu slept with their lower face under the covers. All eyes turned to Hidan and Naruto.

"What?" they both said, completely unaware of what was about to be asked of both of them.

"Do it."

"What?"

"Take back the covers so we can see his face," Deidara and Sakura said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which in a way, it was.

"No," was the response. "Why me?"

"Because we won't shed in any tears if you're horribly maimed or worse."  
"Because your immortal idiot."

So with a death glare followed by a pleading look, Naruto and Hidan made to draw back the covers.

Kakashi's eyes shot open.

Kakuzu's eyes shot open.

Hidan nearly broke out of character and screamed, but was stopped by Kisame slapping a hand over his mouth and slowly dragging him towards the door and everyone else. Then they started towards the stairs. Then all of Kakuzu's masks appeared and went for them. The Akatsuki screamed and ran.

"We're sorry sensei!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi chased them through the cottage.

"I've only had an hour's sleep in the last forty-eight hours!" Kakashi bellowed. "The second I try to get any sleep you all wake me up!"

"It's not our fault that you react so much to us wanting to see what's under the mask," Sasuke muttered. Kakashi somehow heard the comment and increased his pace.

"Sasuke you idiot!" Naruto yelled as they sprinted along. Then they came to a door, A door that led to the Akatsuki's side of the cottage.

The Akatsuki came to this door at the same time.

"We'll be safe on the other side!" was what everyone thought. So, at the same time, the Akatsuki and Team 7 charged into the door. As there were more Akatsuki than Team 7, and the Akatsuki were stronger, they were the ones that broke the door down.

"Huh? What are you guys doing there?" Zetsu asked, looking at Team 7's limbs which were sticking out from under the door.

"We could ask the same question," Sakura said, pulling herself free.

"Die!" Kakuzu yelled from somewhere, just as a lightning bolt shot through the floor, nearly hitting Sasori. Sasuke, who was now free, screamed and jumped into Itachi's arms. Then the two realised what was going on and Sasuke was dropped, resulting in him looking fairly annoyed.

"Die!" Kakashi yelled, running down the corridor towards the group with a full powered Chidori.

"So that's what you were doing there," Deidara said, putting the pieces together as Kakuzu ran towards them with his wind and fire masks. The resulting explosion sent Team 7 and the Akatsuki flying.

"Looks like Team 7 and the Akatsuki are blasting off again!" Deidara and Naruto yelled as the group turned into a star in the distance.

"Again?" Itachi said.

With a large splash the group hit the ocean. Water flew ten feet up into the air and splashed down on the surfacing people, making them cough and splutter even more.

"And this is why you don't listen to blondes who actually idiots and blonde pyromaniacs (sorry to the blonde people out there!)," Itachi muttered as he climbed on top of the water in that fantastic way only he can pull off.

'Itachi, now that we are so far out to see I will kill you!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone wisely moved away from the two as Sasuke prepared his jutsu. He performed the hand signs and inhaled. However when he inhaled he made the mistake of stopping his treading water action. In over words he sank. Thinking that he could overcome the ocean Sasuke continued his jutsu, blowing out, but only managing to get rid of all his oxygen and in the end letting even more water in. When he came up he was coughing up most of the ocean.

"You can relate to this guy Hidan!" Zetsu said from his position on Kisame's shoulder. He's a plant, and plants can drown, like humans, so he needed the help of a fish man.

"No I can't. I puked, not fucking coughed, up something a lot dirtier than the fucking ocean along with leeches. This kid hasn't even coughed up a minnow," Hidan said.

"Can someone help me?" Deidara asked, almost completely submerged. He was holding his hands above the water to save his mouths, and was therefore unable to use them. Hidan swam over and Deidara took his shoulder. He looked around and said,

"I see land, leave the Uchiha…"

"Hey!"

"I meant Sasuke Itachi. Now leave him and let's go!"

"Wait! If we leave Sasuke to cough to death, me and Sakura could get charged with murder!" Narutp protested.

"Good point! Kisame, make a giant wave to wash us ashore and if we're lucky Sasuke will be swept back into the sea!"  
"Got it Deidara!" Kisame yelled, making the handsigns. Five seconds later a huge wave picked them all up and sent them flying towards dry land and gasping for breath, they landed.

"Never again," was the collective thought of everyone as they sat up.

* * *

I might put the next chapter up today, but I really wanna go to sleep, so if it doesn't get posted today then it will get posted tomorrow (which will be the only time a chapter will probably get posted on any day besides Monday and Friday).


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, chapter 7, just as I said. This chapter also contains a bit of Sasuke bashing, but no "Sasuke is the worst character in the series" stuff, just making fun of him really. This chapter isn't really relevant to any part of the story though, so you can skip it.  


* * *

The next morning Pein came downstairs to find Konan frying bacon.

"Mornin'" he said sleepily.

"Morning. Did the others keep you up last night?" Konan asked.

"Yeah. What were they doing?"

"I don't know but I heard Itachi's brother and his teammates yelling as well, so I can assume that they tried to see what was under Kakashi and Kakuzu's masks," Konan hypostasized.

"I don't know why they want to see what's under Kakashi and Kakuzu's mask," Pein said. "Surely they should be more interested in what's under Tobi's mask."

Pein," Konan slowly said. "Don't ever say that again. You'll give the others ideas. By the way do you want bacon?"

"Yeah thanks. Is there any coffee?"

"Only if you make some."

Sighing, Pein got up from his chair and went over to the coffee pot. Whist the water was boiling he put a few slices of bread in the toaster and got them toasting. After the coffee and toast were done he grabbed some and sat down. Konan dropped a few pieces of bacon on his plate and he started to eat. Konan sat down with the same food and drink and the newspaper.

"Pein," she said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Hidan and Kakuzu went on a mission before we came here right?"

"Do I want to hear this?"

"Probably not."

Pein went and grabbed the coffee pot before sitting back down.

"What have they done now?" he asked.

"Destroyed part of a city."

"When you say destroyed…"Pein said, asking for more information. He was now on his tenth cup of coffee, it calmed him down enough to ensure he didn't kill everyone.

"I mean eradicated," Konan said. "There's nothing left."

"What do we have to do about this?" Pein asked.

"Well, seeing that a load of bad guys lived in that part of the city, the mayor says that if we pay a million pounds…"

"How are you getting all this from a newspaper?" Pein asked.

"They wrote a message for us," Konan said, turning the newspaper so Pein could see the note. Sure enough, a very posh looking letter, which called Hidan and Kakuzu a variety of colourful names which had been edited slightly so it could published.

"We need to talk to those two," Pein said, sipping another cup of coffee. "Oh and send the mayor an equally polite note informing him that I refuse to hand over a million pounds when we got a load of bad guys, and also, what kind of villains pay for the damage they cause unless they go good?"

"I know right?" Konan said. "It's one of the best things about being a villain."

Pein nodded then sighed. "God dammit, it's too early to be thinking about stuff like this."

"It's eleven in the morning," Konan said.

"My point exactly."

Now whist we could end the chapter there, we're not going to. Instead we're going to hear about the events the previous night which happened just after the group who had been sent into the sea had got back and had gone to bed. Let us begin.

"Sasuke this is stupid."

'Silence."  
"It won't work."  
"It will."

"I'm going to drop if you don't let me go back to bed."

"And you call yourself a ninja."

"Sasuke! No matter what you do Itachi won't be killed by you! Can we put this stupid stake back and go and put this garlic somewhere else? The stench is seeping into my clothes!"

"STOP YELLING YOU FOOL! ITACHI WILL HEAR YOU!"

"What will I hear?" Itachi asked, opening the door that connected the two parts of the house (which had somehow been restored to it's previous state before Team 7 ended up underneath it). He was wearing grey boxer shorts and a baggy blue t-shirt. His hair was amazingly neat, despite the fact that he had spent the night running around, swimming, and being caught in a man-made tidal wave before going to bed. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"See! Itachi heard you!"

"Actually little brother I heard your extremely loud yells. If you had stayed silent you might have entered our part of the house. Now go away. Everyone's sleeping except us and if you wake Deidara up he blows you up. And if you wake Hidan and Kakuzu up then not even God wants to stand in there way," Itachi said, shuddering as he obviously remembered a time when this had happened.

"See Sasuke! We should leave, it's one in the morning. Come on," Naruto said. Sasuke ignored him and stood completely still. Then he suddenly grabbed the garlic bread Naruto was carrying and wracked Itachi over the head with it. Itachi stared at him, clearly not amused. Sasuke didn't give up, snatching up the garlic clove Naruto was also carrying and flinging it at Itachi's head. Itachi snatched it out of the air and flung it back at Sasuke. Naruto had the sudden feeling that Itachi might have played cricket or baseball (whichever you prefer) before he joined the Akatsuki as the garlic hit Sasuke directly in the middle of the forehead and sent him flying back. The younger brother withered in pain on the floor as Itachi took a bite out of the garlic bread, silently deemed it acceptable, offered a piece to Naruto (who wasn't hungry), then left the two, taking the garlic bread with him. Sighing, Naruto started to drag Sasuke back to their room.

* * *

LOL! Sasuke thinks Itachi is a vampire!


	8. Chapter 8

Very short chapter today and I'm sorry!  


* * *

"We need to use the boat and the jet skis," Deidara said. It was day five of the holiday and Deidara had called a meeting in the Akatsuki's living room, which everyone, even Team 7, somehow ended up attending," I wasted good explosions on those things, Deidara added.

So that was how everyone ended up on the beach with a boat and jet skis.

"So how exactly are we doing this?" Kisame asked.

"You see that island out there in the distance?" Kakashi asked, pointing. Everyone nodded. "Right, we put the jet skis on the boat, then go out to the island and do whatever there."

"Seems like a good idea," Pein said, grabbing a jet ski and loading it on to the boat. "Who's steering?"

"Well all of Team 7 except Kakashi are out, because they can't even drive a car yet, the last time Hidan drove a car it ended up in a bog, I don't trust Kakuzu with driving if Hidan isn't around, Deidara no just no, Tobi once drove a car and it was destroyed before it even got off the drive, Sasori would have to get out Hiroko because he is not steering with chakra strings, and the two of them would take up too much space, Zetsu would argue with himself, Itachi's going blind and I really don't want to be blamed for anything that happened, so either Kisame, Pein or Kakashi has to steer," Konan said.

"Well Kisame would probably capsize us, Kakashi has only one eye he can use, which leaves Pein," Zetsu muttered.

"Great reasoning Zetsu! Everyone get in the boat!" Konan yelled. Everyone quickly scrambled onboard, not wanting to provoke Konan. They set off, slowly at first but quickly increased their pace as Pein learnt how to steer.

"Hey Pein!" Hidan bellowed. "See how fucking fast this boat can go!"

Pein was only too happy to oblige. He increased the pace rapidly but as they approached the island something happened. Pein jammed his foot down on the brake. But the brake had jammed. It wouldn't move. Suddenly realising the situation, everyone including Itachi, screamed.

Then they crashed.

Deidara groggily opened his eyes. Something was looming over him and as his gaze slowly focused and stopped swinging he realised what it was. His visible eye widened and he let out a small yell before punching Sasori in the face. The red haired man recoiled with a howl of pain, clutching his face.

"What was that for?" he bellowed. "You nearly shattered Hiroko's face!"

"Sorry," Deidara mumbled. "It's just that something seemed…wrong from my perspective." He groaned as he sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked.

"The island," Kakuzu said. "We crashed, remember?"

Deidara nodded slowly. "How are we going to get back to the mainland?" he asked.

"At the moment it doesn't look like we can," Kakashi said. "The boat is wreaked, it's fifteen miles at least back to the mainland. The jet skis can have three grown adults on them at anytime, but can only do five miles. The currents too strong for us too swim back there, so we're stuck."

Everyone sighed heavily and then Tobi spoke. "Hey guys?" he said oddly. "Is the boat meant to be producing smoke?"

"Say what now?" Sasori said, following Sakura and Hidan on to the boat.

BOOM!

The boat exploded magnificently, and set off a chain reaction with the jet skis. The result? Everyone was literally blown away.


	9. Chapter 9

OMG, I'm so sorry for not updating guys! It's just that I was constantly busy whenever I meant to update, and then I forgot a few times. So sorry!

* * *

"Is everyone O.K?" Deidara yelled.

"Yeah…" everyone murmured.

"Is everyone here?" Itachi asked.

"I think so," Kakuzu replied, clambering to his feet.

"Am I the _only _one who's noticed the complete lack of any word that could possibly be considered bad in this conversation?" Kisame asked. "And the lack of an annoying voice _and_ the creak of puppets joints _and _pink hair?"

"Oh my God you're right!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura is missing!"

Everyone looked around frantically. After Kakuzu, the best at maths*, had done a quick head count, it was revealed that Sakura was indeed missing.

"What are we going to do?" Deidara yelled.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your lot?" Kakashi asked. "I know that sounds like I'm not worried about Sakura, I honestly am, but what about the others?"

"They're members of the Akatsuki, they can live on their own for a few hours," Pein dismissed. "Besides, every time we worry about them when they get lost it takes days to find them."

"Really?" Naruto said skeptically. Zetsu nodded.

"Yeah, there was this one time when Hidan got separated from Kakuzu when they were both nearly back at the base, and when we went and looked Hidan somehow ended up on a boat to another country."

"No that was just Hidan's bad sense of direction," Kakuzu said. "That time when Kisame nearly ended up in a volcano is a better example."

"Don't remind me," Kisame said savagely. "I nearly died. That was just scary."

"Can we go and find Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "The trip down memory lane is wonderful, but Sakura might be lying in a ditch and dying somewhere! We have to go and find her!"

"Wow that's the kindest thing I've ever heard you say," Naruto said after a short pause. "And you're right as well! Let's go!"

Hidan was annoyed. And he actually had a reason to be. Those of you with good memories may remember it being mentioned that Hidan and Kakuzu left the same impression on a town as the atom bomb made on the world. During the process Hidan had managed, as always, to loss a limb, in this case his head and both legs. Kakuzu, being the wonderful person he was, had not put all of Hidan in a sack and tossed it into a very deep lake, then gone back to the base, claimed Hidan had run off and been told by a very disbelief filled Pein to go and retrieve Hidan from wherever Kakuzu had left him and sew him back together. After being sewn back together like a very rude ragdoll Hidan had been told to be careful so his limbs wouldn't fly off again. Now, when he had been sent flying quite magnificently he had crashed into a tree on his way down. It had all been fine until his head came off. And his torso and arms had gone flying into a thorn bush, and one of his legs had spun into a holly bush, with the other falling on to the ground. This caused Hidan to developed a strong hatred of foxes.

Now the last sentence of the previous paragraph makes sense when you read the next bit. A large, fully grown fox that looked very hungry walked on to the scene. And went straight for Hidan's leg. It sniffed at it, then it's teeth clamped down and it started to wait.

"No!" Hidan screamed. "No you fucking idiotic fox thing! Don't eat my leg! Leave my leg alone! Remove your fucking teeth from my leg!" Get the fuck off it!"

The fox didn't listened and tore Hidan's foot off his leg.

"No you fucking fox…" Hidan muttered, thinking of ways to punish the poor creature once he got down.

Sasori slowly opened his eyes. And blinked. Then he screamed like a girl. Two eyes were staring at him, two staring, unblinking, dark, hollow, wooden…

Wait a second, the last bit didn't sound right.

Sasori peered at the eyes and realized they were Hiroko's. Slowly Sasori sat up, the head of Hiroko falling into his lap. He then realized that he was floating on the wreckage of Hiroko. And land seemed really far away…

"Holy shit!" Sasori screamed. "I'm drifting away!"

As he was a fairly sensible person, Sasori quickly got over his panic and started paddling frantically towards the shore. He reached it eventually and crawled ashore. After getting his breath back he buried Hiroko, said some prayers, then asked the obvious question.

"Where the hell are the others?"

* * *

*O.K, I'm English, and where I live I spell math like that.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sakura!" everyone yelled. "Where are you Sakura?"

"…ere…" a very faint voice.

"What was that?" Zetsu asked.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"…elp…"  
"We're coming Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. "Just wait until we figure out where you are!"

"…oing…die…"

"oing die?" Sasuke said. "What does that mean?"

"…oing…fall…"

"I think she's going to fall to her death," Konan said, putting the pieces together. Everyone looked at each other, then screamed "Sakura!"  
"Sakura, where are you?" Naruto yelled, running around in circles.

"Call out Sakura, call out!" Kakashi bellowed.

"Our father thou art in heaven…" everyone else muttered except Konan.

"What are you doing idiots?" she yelled. Everyone stopped and stared. Konan sighed in exasperation. "Her voice came from that direction," she said very slowly, making large hand gestures. "So we should go there."

"…oh…" everyone else said slowly before sprinting off. They soon came to a large hole. As Hidan wasn't there, it had too be Naruto who looked down the hole. Sakura was hanging desperately off a branch.

"Help!" she yelled.

"Can't you just climb up the wall using chakra?" Pein asked, obviously wondering why Sakura hadn't done this.

"I can't, the wall's too weak, I'll just fall!" Sakura yelled. "Now help!"

Pein turned to Kakuzu and said, "well help her then."

Kakuzu knelt down by the edge of the hole and let some threads escape down it. They wrapped round Sakura and started to pull her upwards. Then the ground around crumbled slightly, so he made to move back, Sakura sensed that Kakuzu was moving away and pulled on the threads unconsciously, not wanting to fall again. This had the unintended effect of making Kakuzu overbalance, which made him start to fall.

"No!" Kakuzu yelled as he started to fall. He managed to stable himself, but then the ground just had to give away. Poor Kakuzu toppled forward into the hole. Kakashi made to grab him, but only managed to grab the man's ankle. And instead of saving Kakuzu he only managed to fall with him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the three screamed as they fell. Kakuzu flailed around wildly, and somehow defeated all the odds and caught hold of Sakura's foot, which meant that he stopped, because Sakura had grabbed hold of the branch again. Kakashi was less dignified, and managed to look like an oversized monkey by clinging to Kakuzu's leg.

"Help," they all muttered grudgingly, whilst the others roared with laughter.

"Stop…laughing…you…idiots," Pein gasped. "We have to help them."

"You sure?" Kisame said. "I mean, wouldn't it be better for Kakuzu's pride if Hidan saw this and didn't just hear about it?"

"No it would not!" Kakuzu bellowed.

"Don't leave us please!" Sakura begged. "The branch is about to snap!"

"Kakuzu!" Konan yelled, always the logical thinker. "Send us your hand!'

Kakuzu did so and very slowly the group were hauled up, with much screaming and cursing being heard.

"What do you guys eat?" Pein asked, as he lay gasping on the floor with Kisame.

"You guys weigh a whole lot more than average, that's the only thing I can say," Kisame said. Both of these remarks earned the men a punch on the head by Sakura.

"I thought S-rank criminals were stronger than…this," Naruto whispered to Sasuke, gesturing at the two men who were looking sorry for themselves and rubbing their sore heads.

"I think generally they are," Sasuke whispered back.

"All right! Let's go and find Sasori and Tobi!" Deidara yelled.

"What happened to Hidan?" Naruto quietly asked.

Sasori was wandering. After much wandering, he caught the smell of smoke, despite that he was a puppet. He wandered in the direction of the smoke and saw a light, most likely a fire.

Itachi was throwing anything he could on the fire he had made. Wood, leaves, birds, squirrels, anything he could get his hands on. The fire was getting low, so Itachi reached behind him and felt around until he found something wooden. He grabbed it and threw it over his head. It screamed. Itachi's eyes widened as Sasori landed in the fire.

"Holy mother of God!" the red head screamed. "Itachi! Help!"  
Itachi rushed forward and dragged Sasori out of the fire, before stomping on him to put the fire out. Luckily, because of these quick actions, Sasori only ended up with ragged trousers, and a completely burnt jacket.

"I'm sorry!" Itachi exclaimed.

(Side story)

"I can't help but think that it wasn't a good idea to not refill that hole," Hinata said thoughtfully.

"It took us five hours to dig it, we won't going to go filling it in!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Remind me why we had to dig the thing in the first place?" Shino said.

"Some old man apparently buried some treasure there," Kiba explained. "So we had to go and dig it up. Nobody told us he had buried closer to the centre of the earth than the top!"

"Oh yeah, we never did find it did we?" Shino said.

"No," Kiba said sadly.


End file.
